


Silly Things

by NaeSpark



Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yomi is recovered, their routine proceed and they calmly go to their special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Things

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Diana (www.xuunies.tumblr.com)  
> We are BRS buddies now.

I breathed in.  
The air was clean and fresh. It was the start of a new day. It’d been confusing to return after I disappeared and I’m not even sure what happened. It didn’t matter. My parents were glad I was safe and Mato was with me.  
Mato was with me again.  
I let the corners of my mouth raise happily in a smile. Like usual, I waited for Mato in our usual corner of the street, between the big ramp that lead to our special place.  
 _I wonder if we have time to go there..._  
Well, that would depend on Mato. I had arrived early, so she still had some time to get there. I closed my eyes.  
She would arrive at any moment, running and shouting my name. She'd ask if I been waiting for too long and she'd apologise, even if I said that I had just got there.  
I like the feeling. I don't mind waiting because I like to see her rush to me every day, still fixing her hair and smiling brightly.  
"Yomi!" I heard.  
Opening my eyes, she was already in front of me. I didn't sense her coming.  
"Oh" I chuckled. How silly of me to get distracted like that.  
"Is something wrong?" she blinked cutely.  
"No. Nothing." I smiled. I was about to suggest my idea when she spoke first.  
"We're so early!" her eyes shined "Let's go _there_!"  
My smile grew wide and I nodded.  
She took my hand and lead me swiftly uphill. I chuckled and we stopped, in silence. It was too bright a orning for the dramatic orange that filled the horizon when we came there at sunset.  
The buildings balanced between the trees, suddenly appearing small under us. There was a sense of home in the landscape. A type of safety I couldn't quite put into words. It felt right.  
Mato was leaned, observing intently. She still held my hand as if we belonged together in that place, at that moment.  
Well, we did belong together.  
I wanted to share every moment with her. I wanted to laugh together with her, watch movies with her, eat sweets in her company. I wanted to always be with her.  
Mato had given me a very special gift the very first time we met. And she kept offering every single day, again and again.  
Her smile.  
She always smiled for me. Always. I will never get tired of it.  
It was like home. It was familiar and happy. Something comfortable to which I could always come back to.  
It wasn't a house. it wasn't a building. It wasn't even a country or a region. It was home. It was a person. _It was Mato._  
I looked at her. She was daydreaming already. I reached out, patting her in the shoulder. She looked at me, then back at the view, sighing with delight.  
"I nearly lost you."  
"Hm?" I blinked.  
"I thought I would never see you again." she said calmly "I thought I would never come back here with you. And when I did, I found your strap, but no sign of you and..." she was cut off.  
"And?"  
"And then I got you back!"  
I could have sworn her expression went from gloomy to cheerful in less time that I would think possible. Was she hiding something? Was there something she wasn't telling me? But I have no memory. And she told the police she had no idea what had happened, that she just found me.  
I was interrupted by her hand squeezing mine. I looked at her. She seemed more relaxed and somewhat confident now.  
"You know" she said "Sometime I feel like doing some things. In case I ever lose you again."  
"Don't be silly, Mato. You're not going to lose me."  
Her eyes turned to mine with a painful shadow in them.  
"I sure hope not." they shined in hope.  
"What do you feel like doing?" I looked away.  
"A lot of things." she looked over the rail again "Silly things."  
"Silly? If they're the things you wish for in case I... I disappear, they must be important."  
She hid her face on her arms.  
"Just because they're important, doesn't mean they're any less silly."  
I came closer.  
"You know you can tell me."  
"Tell you what I want to show?" she chuckled "Oh, sometimes I think it would make you go away. Stupid, isn't it?" she looked up at the clouds "Really stupid, I should just shut up, this is like Maths, so hard and not to be understood."  
"Mato."  
"Hm?"  
"I like Maths."  
She blinked twice with a blush on her face and snickered at herself. "Yes you do." she looked down more "You do..."  
I reached my free hand to her shoulder, but before I could reach it, I was tightly embraced.  
"Don't do that again."  
"M-Mato?"  
"Don't disappear. Don't be sad at me. Don't be hurt. Don't feel unsafe with me. Don't go away... Yomi, don't go away..."  
I was dumbstruck.  
"No... I won't..."  
Before I could say anything else, my lips were caught in hers.  
 _My lips were caught in **hers**?!_  
Oh. OH. So that was what she meant. Those things... ah... these things... Silly things... Things no one else would understand...  
My dangling arms raised to wrap around her when I kissed back.  
No, Mato. I am not going away. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> http://naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
